Hollow of Fairy Tail
by Diresituation
Summary: What if Tobi never pulled out the Kyuubi on the night of October 10th instead he pulled out the Yonbi and Hachibi and attacking the village. Miinato is forced to seal the two biju inside of Naruto's sisters thus turning them into the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi and Hachibi. Having enough of being neglected Naruto uses a space time jutsu and it sends him to the land of Fiore. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is a challenge I got from Lawrence Helmbain quite some time ago and I was planning on something's and this one just flew over my head and I forgot until I got a P.M. and I was asked if I wasn't going to take it on. I then reread the challenge and found out that I really like it and I can do so much with it. So here I am doing it and then after this I'm going to begin following my plan to update most of my stories so people will be happy with me. So this is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail, with some very small elements from Bleach. Disclaimer: I don't own, sell, or work for anything having to do with Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Bleach.**

**Namikaze no more **

In a mountain area surrounded by waterfalls was standing a man wearing a black cloak and a mask looking at the full moon as a sweet breeze blew across. There was one thing going through his head snagging the Kyuubi no Yoko from the village of Konohagakure no Sato, though there was one problem the Kyuubi no Yoko was the strongest out of all of the nine beasts so he had to get some help from the other tailed beasts.

"_I'm close to the Yonbi Jinchuriki, and the Hachibi Jinchuriki I can use those two to weaken the Kyuubi and then bring them all back with me" the mask ninja thought._

So with thought in mind the masked ninja sunk into the ground in his new quest to get his two helpers in order to win himself an even bigger prize. When the masked ninja got out of the ground he was in front of a small camp with the Yonbi Jinchuriki sitting down eating some fish and walked forward. The Jinchuriki of the Yonbi was named Roshi from Iwagakure and he was on his way back home but night fell and didn't want to risk it.

"You are the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi correct" a voice asked?

Roshi turned to see the masked ninja as his tailed beast was telling Roshi to be very careful and no to let his guard down. So Roshi slowly nodded his head as the ninja smirked under his mask and began to make his way forward. Roshi got up and dropped into a stance as he watched the masked ninja continue to move forward.

"What do you want from me" Roshi asked?

"I am coming for the one that is inside you for a better world of peace" the masked ninja said.

There was no fight as the masked ninja sprinted forward and slammed his right fist into Roshi's stomach and followed it up with a chakra infused foot to the chin and the old Jinchuriki was down on the ground out like a light with the masked ninja looming over him smiling as this was going to be the first of two that he needed and it was going so smoothly.

"One down, and one more to go" the mask ninja said.

So forcing the Yonbi out of Roshi the giant ape was glaring at the masked ninja until said ninja activated his **Sharingan **and placed the Yonbi under a Genjutsu to control it to do his bidding. So making a **Blood Clone **that could take the Yonbi back to the mountain area while the real one went after the Hachibi on his own as the Hachibi was the second strongest biju and didn't want the fourth biju to be damaged in the fight.

So once again the masked ninja sunk into the ground and reappeared in front of a training ground with a dark skinned man was writing down words for his raping and wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

"Hey you fool why don't you come on out and stop hiding" the tanned skin man said.

This is Killer Bee the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and the masked ninja's final piece of this masterfully crafted puzzle.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not Hachibi" the masked ninja said.

Again the fight was short lived as the masked ninja moved forward in blinding speeds and grabbed Killer Bee by his neck and began to punch the Jinchuriki in the face until he was sure that Killer Bee was down for the count. The masked ninja moved forward and began to extraction and within a few moments the Hachibi was out and soon under control of the **Sharingan **just like the Yonbi.

Though what the masked ninja didn't know was that the Hachibi left just a small shadow of his power behind so Killer Bee wouldn't die. Sure Killer Bee and all his raping would annoy the Hachibi to no end but Killer Bee was the one person that saw him for what he was a living being that had emotions and a mind. Most people would just enter their mind and demand power while Killer Bee wouldn't unless he couldn't handle it. Killer Bee was someone that the Hachibi would actually consider a friend.

The masked ninja had his **Blood Clone, Reverse Summon **him to the mountain area once again and then dispelled itself leaving two biju under the control of the **Sharingan **for his plan.

"_Soon my dear Kyuubi no Yoko, you will be mine" the masked ninja thought._

(Konohagakure no Sato)

It was late at night as one Kushina Namikaze was in a secret birthing chamber with her husband Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage standing next to her with his hands suppressing the chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"MIINATO YOU BASTARD WHEN I GET OFF THIS TABLE I'LL KILL YIOU" Kushina said.

"Calm down Kushina-chan this will all be over soon" Minato said.

"I DON'T SEE YOU DOING THIS SO SHUT THE HELL UP" Kushina said.

"Just stay calm my love and when it's over we'll be a nice happy family" Minato said.

Kushina pushed as hard as she could and after a few moment three children popped two girls one with red hair, slightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes, the other with golden blond hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. The other baby was a boy with blazing red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. However this happy moment was cut off as there was a massive explosion that rocked the area as two monstrous roars echoed throughout the village.

Then three Anbu rushed into the birthing chamber with a freaked out shaking as their bodies said it all.

"What in the hell is going on here" Minato demanded!

"Yondaime-sama, the Yonbi and Hachibi are attacking the village" An Anbu said.

"You have got to be kidding me, how the hell did they get in the village" Kushina asked?

"I'm afraid that I don't know Kushina-sama" another Anbu said.

Minato nodded and sent the Anbu out flashing his family back to their place after tightening the seal for the Kyuubi no Yoko. Minato rested Kushina and their children on a bed as he began to get ready only for Kushina to get up and hug him from behind.

"Minato-kun, come home safely or else Naruto, Naruko, and Yuki will grow up without a father and I'll lose you" Kushina said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave my family and I'll come home alive" Minato said.

Minato got ready and dashed out of the house to find the person that caused all this mess and put an end to them. When he made it to the Hokage Mountain he spotted the Yonbi and Hachibi wrecking the place to pieces.

"_Sorry but I can't allow you to destroy this village" Minato thought._

Then the masked ninja arrived on the scene causing Minato to go wide eye for a moment and then refocus his thoughts on something else. That something else was that this man was the reason that all this shit was going down on the happiest night of his life.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing to my village" Minato asked?

"You know for someone who was called a child genius you sure are stupid" the masked ninja said.

"You can't be Madara Uchiha, now could you" Minato asked?

"That's for me to know and for you to twiddle your thumbs trying to figure out" the masked ninja said.

"That's impossible Madara was killed long ago" Minato said.

"Well give the man a silver dollar, you figured it out" Madara said.

(Minato vs. Madara)

Minato was looking at the man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha one of the most powerful ninja to ever live next to the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. Then in a split second Minato dashed at the man while pulling out a three prong kunai and continued to run until Minato was close enough to him but when he went to slash the blade went through Madara like he wasn't even there only to feel Madara's fist connect to his face sending him away.

Minato leveled out and ran at his opponent again only to get wrapped around with chains and then get thrown all over the place while Madara was just shaking his head at how easy this was going. Minato having enough of his charged up a **Rasengan **and threw the three pronged kunai so Minato could teleport to Madara.

Madara noticed Minato was lunging at him and lunged at Minato until he noticed Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and ram his **Rasengan **into Madara's body causing said man to grunt in pain for a moment until he noticed that Minato slapped a seal on his body.

"What on earth did you do to me" Madara demanded?

"Easy that seal, cuts off any connection to the two biju that you are controlling with your **Sharingan **meaning you have no more toys to play with" Minato said.

"It would seem that you are indeed going to be a major pain in the ass later on in my life" Madara said.

"How about we skip that and I kill you right now" Minato said.

"Don't you have to take care of the Yonbi and Hachibi rather than deal with finishing me off" Madara said.

Minato was about to form another **Rasengan **only to see Madara sink into the ground as Minato dispelled his attack and turned to the rampaging biju and was kicking himself for what he was going to do and that meant damning his children. So flashing back to his place he spotted Kushina putting their only son to bed.

"Kushina-chan I'm sorry but I have to do this" Minato said.

"What do you mean Minato-kun, what are you talking about" Kushina asked?

"I'm going to seal the Yonbi into Yuki and the Hachibi into Naruko" Minato said.

Before Kushina could even form words in her mouth Minato picked up a blond haired Yuki and a red haired Naruko and flashed out of the house just as Kushina was going to do something. Kushina just dropped her head as she looked to her son sleeping without a single care in the world though being a baby things really don't mean that much.

(Outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato)

Madara reappeared next to a Venus flytrap that had a human body with a white side and a black side in it as the human flytrap looked at Madara and couldn't help what he was about to ask.

"Was it wise to do that" the white side asked?

"Yes seeing as Minato is going to make someone into the new Jinchuriki and that in turn will make the people do what they always do and hate them" Madara said.

"**What if he uses his children for this, the people could have a different view then" the black side said. **

"Even so the human brain can do nothing about it even if they are the children of their leader" Madara said.

"**Whatever you say boss, not that I can change your mind or anything" black Zetsu said.**

"Be sure to remember that, now let's move we have to form the Akatsuki" Madara said.

With that Madara and the Venus flytrap man named Zetsu sunk into the ground leaving the land of fire behind as they saw the village of Konohagakure no Sato burning in the background.

(Inside Konohagakure no Sato)

Minato was racing through the village with his daughters in hand still kicking himself for doing what he was going to do. As he was nearing both the Yonbi and Hachibi he noticed the Sandaime Hokage going to the exact same place as he was and knew that the old man was going to do what Minato was planning to do.

"Sandaime Hokage wait up" Minato said.

The Sandaime turned his head and did indeed see Minato holding two babies in his hands and knew what the young Hokage was planning.

"Minato-kun, why are you doing this you should be home with Kushina-chan" the Sandaime asked?

"You know as well as I do that we need to end this now and the only way is to seal them up" Minato said.

"But those two are your daughters, surely you don't plan on damning them to the fate of being a Jinchuriki" the Sandaime asked?

"These two are my daughters so I have complete faith in them to handle this burden" Minato said.

"You do know that the villagers won't see them as heroes you know that right" the Sandaime asked?

"I have faith that the village people will see them for the heroes that they are" Minato said.

"We'll discuss this later Minato-kun, for now we have two biju to tame" the Sandaime said.

So the two Hokage nodded to one another and bolted forward both knowing what needed to be done for the sake of the village. But both men also understood that the method would mean certain death for both men and knew that their wives would kick the living shit out of them when they met on the other side of the river.

Minato handed Yuki over to Hiruzen instructed him to seal the entire biju inside his daughter while he would do the same for Naruko. Hiruzen nodded and sprinted off towards the Yonbi leaving Minato with the Hachibi causing said blond to just sweat drop at the fact he had more work to do then the old man.

(With Hiruzen)

Hiruzen finally made it to the Yonbi as it was rampaging throughout the area that he was in and continued to run until he noticed a part of a tea table was out in the open from a destroyed house and placed Yuki down. He then turned to the massive ape and glared at it and went through some hand signs until he was finished. Then the Shinigami appeared right behind him and it glared at the one who summoned him from his dimension.

"I'm very sorry to have to do this to you Yonbi but you have to go" Hiruzen said.

"_**So that old man thinks he can seal me away again huh, well I guess I'll have to rain on his parade" the Yonbi thought.**_

The Yonbi brought up its massive paw to squash the man that was going to trap him inside another person. Though unlike Roshi this new human will most likely be an arrogant prick that will demand the chakra of the massive biju and do nothing more. Though his paw was met with a **Kage Bunshin **wielding a staff and was holding it off while Hiruzen looking at the Shinigami and finally the god of death was getting annoyed.

"**Come on then whelp, why did you summon me here" the Shinigami asked?**

"I am in need of your help to seal the Yonbi into this little girl" Hiruzen said.

"**Very well then flesh bag but the price will be your soul and there is no going back" the Shinigami said.**

"I understand the price of this now hurry up and do it" Hiruzen said.

"_**The old man has some iron clad balls to order the MOTHERFUCKING Shinigami around like that" the Yonbi thought.**_

"**I'll enjoy feeding on your soul after this flesh bag" the Shinigami said.**

Hiruzen nodded and a weird looking arm ran through his stomach and attached itself onto the Yonbi. Said biju just sighed in defeat and accepted his fate to be this girl's whipping boy and listen to all her whining that she would cause.

"**What I wouldn't give to have a pair of earplugs right about now" the Yonbi asked? **

Then everything went black as the massive ape, the Yonbi was forced into a baby girl and knew that the road ahead was going to suck because he had no earplugs. The Sandaime Hokage was now panting like crazy as the Shinigami brought out his knife and slashed Hiruzen killing the man instantly as the Sandaime Hokage dropped to the ground his **Kage Bunshin **and staff dispelled right away.

(With Minato)

The young blond Hokage was making his way to the Hachibi while sending a **Kage Bunshin **to go back for Yuki as he sensed that Hiruzen was now down for the count forever. He knew that after today was done Kushina was going to be in a world of hurt from his deadly wife and that usually meant either he would bet no more ramen or he was going to sleep on the couch for about a month and a half after tonight.

Minato finally made it to the sheep, bison, and octopus thing and unsealed a sealing table and placed Naruko on said table and went through some hand signs. When the Hachibi noticed Minato said person was done summoning the Shinigami once again to the Elemental Nations and the lord of death was not pleased as it hated to be summoned at all.

The Hachibi was now sweating on the inside as he really didn't want to see this monster in front of him ever again and seeing it scared the shit out of him. Though he noticed that Minato was getting on his best poker face as he was looking at him. Some place inside the massive biju he couldn't help but to have just a touch of respect for the man in front of him as this was going to be his end.

"**This is the second time I have been summoned tonight flesh bag now what do you want" the Shinigami asked?**

"Shinigami-sama, all I ask is that you seal the Hachibi inside my daughter" Minato said.

"_**I'm going to be sealed inside this little brat, just my fucking luck" the Hachibi thought.**_

"**Another sealing this is really pissing me off" the Shinigami said.**

"I am sorry to have called you Shinigami-sama but it needs to be done" Minato said.

The Shinigami like it did with Hiruzen ran its arm through the blond haired Hokage and latched itself onto the Hachibi and began to pull with all its strength. Though soon the Hachibi was pulled inside Naruko forcing its vision to go black for the moment.

"**You're lucky flesh bag, I don't feel like killing you so all I will take is two years off your life" the Shinigami said.**

"Thank you for sparing me tonight Shinigami-sama" Minato said.

"**Don't get used to it, this is your one and only free be" the Shinigami said.**

Minato nodded as the Shinigami vanished leaving Minato tired as he noticed his **Kage Bunshin **along with Yuki coming towards him with the baby girl asleep with a small smile on her face. The young Hokage was beyond happy that he would live to see the sun rise once again as he grabbed his daughters and walked his way back to his home to meet with Kushina and Naruto and live a nice happy life, if his wife was going to let him after what he did tonight .

(With Kushina)

Kushina was in Naruto's room as the baby redhead was smiling as he reached his small stubby hands out towards Kushina wanting to be held. Kushina was also smiling as she lifted her newborn son and kissed his nose making baby Naruto squirm and flail his small hands in a way to say he didn't like it not one bit.

"Well then Naruto-chan what do you want to do with mommy" Kushina asked?

Kushina didn't get an answer because Naruto fell asleep in her arms snuggling closer to her with a small smile on his face. Kushina giggled at Naruto and put him back in his bed only to hear Minato walk in holding their daughters.

After explaining to his wife Minato was smacked on the back of his head by his wife and then Kushina grabbed Yuki and Naruko and put them to bed. When Minato was going to follow Kushina tossed him a pillow and blanket and was told to sleep on the couch for turning their daughters into Jinchuriki.

(Nine years later)

We now find nine year old Naruto with spikey blazing red hair with jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. Naruto was wearing black long pants, black ninja sandals, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and white medical cloth wrapped around both his arms ending at his knuckles. (A/N: For the hair think Minato's just red)

Naruto was in his room as he was in the final stages of his space time Ninjutsu and he wanted to finish it tonight seeing as his 'family' didn't pay a lick of attention to him as they always trained his twin sister like those two were their only children and he was never there at all. So he was usually alone by himself and during this time he trained in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu and was pretty damn good as he recreated his 'father's' **Rasengan **by watching him train his 'sisters' and he also unlocked his 'mother's' **Chakra Chains. **

"_Now to add the finishing touches, there now let's see how this puppy works" Naruto thought._

"**Ninja Art: Teleportation" **Naruto said.

The last thing Naruto saw was his opened window before his body started to disappear from his room. When Naruto reappeared he was in a massive forest and felt a new power flow into him and knew that he was far from his home in the Elemental Nations.

**There we go this challenge is done for one chapter. ** __


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello happy people here I am with an update for you all hurray for me that I am actually getting off my dead ass and doing something. So in this chapter some things will happen for the Namikaze family and for Naruto in our favorite land of Fiore. I am going to warn you right now that in chapter Naruto is going to be INSANLY STRONG the reason being is he is going to have a couple Hollow souls inside him during the time. Now going with the challenge Kushina and her two daughters are also going to be given the power of Takeover magic and in it I'm giving them their biju powers. Also I plan on making Minato like how I have made him in some of my most recent stories. So if you expect to see Minato in this story at all then be prepared to be severely disappointed. Disclaimer: I don't anything that is going to happen.**

**Discovery, Enter Fiore, and New Members **

(Four years later)

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was once a lush and beautiful place in the past and thanks to the rebuild after the attack of the village thirteen years ago it was back to its old self again. Though that didn't mean that everything was all sunshine and rainbows for the village, there was the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga by the council of Kumogakure no Sato, second was villagers slight hate towards the Namikaze twins for about three years and then they finally understood the difference, third was that their mission income was slightly reduced because of a new lord of the land of fire, and finally was that the village found out about the neglect and sudden disappearance of Naruto Namikaze.

When word got out about what happened to the only male child of the Namikaze family the village started to look at the family of the fourth Hokage in a different light. The once happy glances and praise was now replaced by looks of bitterness and shame for the leader of the village and his family.

The females of the family of Namikaze got hit the hardest because whenever they would dream they would always see Naruto walking away from them and he kept on getting farther and farther away with each dream until he would never show up at all in the dreams anymore.

Kushina broke down and kept on muttering about what a horrible mother she had been to her only son and about how Mito Uzumaki would be beating the shit out of her for forgetting the golden rule that all members of the Uzumaki Clan swear by. That rule is **NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AND ALWAYS KEEP EACH CHILD YOU HAVE CLOSE TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT THE COST.**

Yuki Namikaze turned into a complete opposite of her former happy and go with the flow personality and turned into a easy to anger and somewhat cold personality. Yuki had what one might call a brother complex on Naruto and other boys in the village began to roar in happiness that Naruto vanished. That landed most of them in the hospital with broken bones and black eyes from Yuki Namikaze.

Naruko Namikaze on the other hand was a complete wreck after the news of Naruto's disappearance. Out of all the members of the Namikaze family Naruko and Naruto where close though when they started to get training Naruto slowly vanished into the background and when news reached her both her chakra and the chakra of **Hachibi **skyrocketed and her room was destroyed.

Minato Namikaze on the other hand wasn't really torn up about his son's sudden disappearance one bit in fact. It was no real surprise that Minato and Naruto HATED one another with a passion and really Minato didn't really know why. Though unknown to either Minato or his other family members was that Naruto found out that Minato and a member of the Uchiha Clan named Robin Uchiha were having an affair when Minato and Kushina where engaged with one another.

So with all this in mind the family of the once happily bound Namikaze have now fallen apart into now a bunch of women in tears most of the time and Minato with his mistress most of the time. Though what nobody knew that the secret behind Naruto Namikaze's disappearance was under his bed like all things that all children hide to keep it a secret. Until a person that goes by the name of Naruko Namikaze finds it when she now sleeps in Naruto's former room so she could in a sense be closer to her brother.

(Namikaze house: Naruto's room)

We now find Naruko, Yuki, and Kushina sitting on Naruto's bed as Naruko found her brother's space time jutsu and rushed everyone inside and seeing as Minato wasn't around it was only the girls.

_Knowing full well that this might cause my end I am fully prepared I have up to elite Jounin chakra control so I have high hopes for this to be pulled off. It took me four years to create this and I'll be damned if I let that bastard of a father find this and exploit all I have done and claim he had come up with it all by himself. I no longer trust Minato Namikaze or Jiraiya of the Sannin due to that failure of a ninja to be so invested in a saying that an old toad told him even before all the shit with the ninja wars erupted. He should know that fate is never set in stone and it always changes no matter how much we try and fight it. I only have enough chakra for two uses in this and it's a one way trip so after the second person who ends up finding this I hope you use this jutsu when you need it most in this world of never ending wars._

_Naruto Uzumaki, age nine._

"So girls what should we do now that we have a way to find Naruto-chan" Kushina asked?

"Well if what Naruto-kun wrote was true then we will never see father ever again" Yuki said.

"Yeah while I do care for our father I do want to see my brother again so I am going whether you two come with me or not" Naruko said.

Kushina and Yuki looked at Naruko with wide eyes and just as Naruko was beginning to read the hand signs Kushina stopped her. Yuki grabbed Naruko's arms to stop her from doing any hand signs for the space time jutsu and while Naruko was glaring at the other two females they heard Minato and Robin talking from the open window in Naruto's room.

"Minato-kun, when are you ever going to tell that redheaded bitch the truth about us" Robin asked?

"Kushina, oh please she is so much in love with me after I asked the Sandaime to stage a fake kidnapping so I could make her fall in love with me. In all actuality I wanted her for her body and power, the children just happen to be an afterthought. So telling her will most likely be on the day I die and I'll die happy seeing the look of utter shock that she turned into a foolish girl the moment that I got her to fall for me" Minato explained.

Kushina and the girls couldn't believe their ears Minato Namikaze the man who the three girls loved as a husband/father only wanted Kushina for her body and power. So taking one last look at the scroll that Naruto had Kushina made a few **Kage Bunshin **and made them seal up all the jutsu that Kushina shared with Minato and brought them into Naruto's room as Kushina was running through the hand signs.

"Alright girls wrap your arms around me, because I am just about finished" Kushina said.

Instantly Yuki and Naruko wrapped their arms around Kushina as said woman finally finished her hand signs. Though what shocked the three female members of the Uzumaki Clan was that the scroll was now beginning to burn into nothing.

**Ninja art: Teleportation**

The three girls vanished from the house just like Naruto did the night he suddenly vanished from Konohagakure no Sato. Though for Kushina it was something different it would seem that both her children that latched on to her arms helped her de age seeing as the three of them share the same blood brought her back to the age of thirteen and even turned the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi back into a virgin once again so in a sense it gave her a new life so to speak.

When the three girls opened their eyes they looked around and only saw tress as far as the eye can see and thought that Naruto had screwed with them and was still in the Elemental Nations and around the borders of Konohagakure no Sato. Though that got proven wrong the moment the three walked out of the forest and saw that whatever place Naruto had traveled to was far more advanced than the Elemental Nations could ever hope to become.

Though soon they felt as massive amount of power flood into their bodies and mix in with their chakra and felt fantastic. So after finding out they were in a place named Fiore and that chakra wasn't even around and that magic was the main source of attacks they went on their way to find the last member of their family.

They soon reached the fabled town of Magnolia and even from the outskirts something really big was going on and the people really didn't mind at all and went on their marry way with shopping, talking, and even eating. Meanwhile Kushina, Yuki, and Naruko looked at the people and thought that the people of Magnolia lost their minds and really wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

Did you hear Uzumaki, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet are at it again?

I swear that boy has a death wish for some reason.

Mirajane-san and Erza-san could never get along in the first place thought.

"Excuse me but did you say Uzumaki" Kushina asked?

"Yeah his name is Naruto Uzumaki the Hollow of Fairy Tail" a woman said.

"Do you mind if you tell us what on earth is going on" Naruko asked?

"I take it you guys are new around here, the sound is the daily brawl in Fairy Tail" a man said.

"Yes we are new around these parts, we just arrived today" Yuki said.

"I see well then if you three are mages then you should head to Fairy Tail and join and have lots of fun with those nutcases" another woman said.

"So who is this Mirajane Strauss you people keep on talking about" Kushina asked?

"Well she joined the guild a long time ago and she has this tsundere personality around people. Though the one person she seems to take the time to attack is Uzumaki as he won't take whatever shit she gives him" a man said.

"Thank you for telling us" Kushina said.

Kushina, Yuki, and Naruko continued to walk forward and noticed an older man walk out of a bank with a stack of papers. The three looked at one another and rushed after the old man trying to help him out.

"Excuse us but do you need help with all of that" Naruko asked?

"Thank you young lady I need this to go to the guild and I could use some help" the old man said.

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and these two are my friends Yuki Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you" Kushina said.

"Greetings my name is Makarov Dreyar the third master of Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

"We heard about your guild from the towns people and from the guild itself what on earth is going on" Naruko asked?

"Well I have a guess and I would have to say that a brawl is going on right now" Makarov said.

"By the way master Makarov is there a boy that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki in your guild" Kushina asked?

"Yes he is, are you three related to him" Makarov said.

"In a way we are though I highly doubt he would recognize us at all" Yuki said.

"Well when young Naruto came to the guild he did say that he had some family problems concerning his father and siblings, after I asked why he became silent and didn't tell me so I respected his wishes and he then gave me a smile and thanked me" Makarov said.

"Well do you mind if the three of us join your guild seeing as we have no other place to go" Kushina asked?

"Sure thing I always welcome more people to join the guild" Makarov said.

(Fairy Tail: Naruto)

_Life was going good for Naruto Uzumaki when he exited the forest he was transported into he was ambushed by an odd creature that had white skin, black markings, a tail of all things, and a massive cleaver like sword. After Naruto got over his initial shock Naruto raced forward and ran through some hand signs and plunged a __**Raikiri **__through the monster's arm and then dodged a massive amount power unleashed from his fingertips._

_Naruto made a mental note if he ever met Kakashi Hatake again to thank him after said boy had spied on him. So moving forward Naruto punched the creature in the face and got a tail wrapped around his neck as the creature was trying to strangle him to death. Naruto not having any of it channeled some of his chakra into his hands and untangled himself from the tail and began to breath in the air once again. _

_Naruto then jumped into the air and flew through some hand signs and formed a __**Water Release: Explosive Water Bullet**__ and shot it at the monster hitting it dead on. The creature then shot another blast from its fingertips, and almost hit Naruto if not for the redhead using __**Shunshin no Jutsu **__to get out of the way fast enough. He reappeared behind the creature and with a chakra infused fist brought it to the back of the creature sending it away._

_The creature brought his cleaver like sword out and the power from its fingertip inside the sword, while Naruto held out his right hand and a katana made out of pure chakra formed and then Naruto flew down and ran his chakra sword into the creature before it could unleash the attack. The creature dropped on the ground deader than a doornail, and then something weird happened the creature began to glow and rushed inside Naruto's body. Naruto then took on the appearance for about a moment before the transformation faded and Naruto returned back to normal. _

_About a year later Naruto ran into something else that looked like a more powerful version of his first hollow takeover that he named himself. This one had long orange hair, white skin, white horn like things, black markings, red fur surrounding its neck, samurai pants, and a black katana. Naruto closed his eyes and transformed into his first hollow form and dashed forward and clashed his cleaver sword against the black katana._

_Naruto then jumped back and fired what Naruto named a __**Cero **__which was crimson in color and was the thing that his first hollow form used against him in their first fight. The other hollow slashed his sword and a black crescent shaped outlined by a red like color. The two massive amounts of magic clashed for about five minutes before an explosion erupted sending both of the two back a bit._

_Then Naruto appeared behind the hollow with a move he named __**Sonido **__which was something better than the __**Shunshin no Jutsu **__could ever be. Hollow Naruto slashed the other hollow in the back and fired a pointblank __**Cero **__from his fingertips and was blasted back while the other hollow was thrown forward and rammed into a few trees. While Naruto was thrown back and landed in a small river and thanks to the water he woke up almost right away._

_The hollow stood once again and was slowly making its way towards Naruto who had transformed back into his human body and made a __**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet **__that consumed the hollow as said creature dropped to the ground. Like the first hollow its body began to glow and was drawn into Naruto's body. Though this time Naruto didn't transformed as Naruto blacked out._

_About one and a half years later Naruto ran into two hollows one called Segunda Etapa and the other called Pantera. They came out as they heard that a human was able to take two very powerful hollows and gain control over their bodies and their powers. So Naruto not one to take on two powerful beings by himself he created a single __**Kage Bunshin **__and had it take on Pantera while Naruto took on Segunda Etapa Naruto transformed into his Berserker Hollow form and grabbed Segunda Etapa by the head and slammed him into the ground. _

_Naruto then formed his __**Getsuga Tensho **__and slashed it at Segunda Etapa who flew out of the way and formed a green javelin made out of magic and chucked it at Naruto. Said person used his __**Sonido **__to get out of the way and reappear behind his enemy and grabbed his arm and slashed it off and then kicked him in the back sending him into the direction of a mountain area and followed him._

_They both fired off another attack at one another and another explosion erupted as Naruto reappeared behind Segunda Etapa and ran his hand through his back and formed a __**Getsuga Tensho **__and sent him into a few boulders. From there Naruto transformed back to his human form and made a __**Rasengan **__and rammed it through the stomach of Segunda Etapa ending the fight. _

_Naruto got a memory from his __**Kage Bunshin **__that it had defeated Pantera and that Pantera's soul was heading for him and when it did Segunda Etapa also transferred into him. Naruto was content he had four powerful beings with him and he was going to have to train with both of them seeing as he had already mastered his first hollow takeover and berserker hollow takeover forms thanks to the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **__and its ability to transfer the memories it has over to the creator._

_After another year and a half later Naruto found his way to Magnolia town as he heard that the guild Fairy Tail had now risen to fame and the fact that they treated every member of the guild like a member of a giant family. That was something that the young redhead always wanted seeing as his mother never knew that Minato was having an affair with another woman, and the fact that they never really paid attention to him so who knows maybe this Fairy Tail place could give him something that he wanted._

(Present)

Naruto got his wish as the guild welcomed him with open arms without any hesitation what so ever. He made many friends, though two people in particular really seemed to take a liking to the young redhead and they were named Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss really seemed to like Naruto Uzumaki as he was not afraid of them and he could fight back against them and could sometimes win.

We now find Naruto with long spikey hair that reach down to his waist, pale skin color, and deep violet eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt that exposed a black Fairy Tail mark on his right bicep, dark blue cargo jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He looked to his right as he spotted Makarov walking in with his two sisters and what looked like a smaller version of his mother and that only made Naruto sigh, they found his space time jutsu and used it.

"My children we have three new members to our family" Makarov said.

"Hello my name is Yuki Uzumaki" Yuki said.

"Greetings my name is Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina said.

**There we go people this one is finally done, harem for our redheaded boy.**

**Erza  
>Mirajane<br>Kushina  
>Yuki<br>Naruko**


End file.
